


Sam's massage

by Grethan27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grethan27/pseuds/Grethan27
Summary: Where the boys come home from a long and hard hunt.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I just wanted to warn you that English is not my first language so there might be some mistakes. If you find any let me know so i can correct them and improve. Thank you so much and hope you enjoy my story :)  
> I'd like to make this work as long as possible but I don't want to increase your expection, it's my first time writing something and I'm really unsure about it. See you and exercise during quarantine! ahaha

It was another Friday evening like the others. Bobby had asked the boys to take care of a case because he was too far away from the place. It was a witch and everybody knew that Dean had always hated witches. He did not consider them valid fighters nor important enough to exist, but that did not stop the Winchester brothers from handling the case and solving it. The only mistake they made was not to prepare a plan before entering the woman's house and they soon found themselves thrown against the wall. Needless to say, the blow would soon be felt and therefore they would have to end everything before the disappearance of their adrenaline. They killed the witch just in time and soon found themselves against the hood of the impala, full of bruises and blood (apparently the witch didn't live without a bodyguard 24/7). They soon found themselves sipping the beers that they had kept for a long time in the trunk: their tiredness did not make them very talkative and neither of them commented on how degassed or hot the drink was. Dean was the first one to say something, but in reality his intent was simply to ruin the quiet moment they were in. Not that it was extremely annoying or embarrassing but it was known that Dean preferred a stupid joke to a death silence.  
"You know Sammy, you and that witch had similar hair, you sure you weren't relatives?" said Dean with his usual derisory tone "You could have asked her what conditioner she used before we shot her".  
What he received was a long, falsely shocked look that left little to imagination. "Dean if you're jealous of my hair just say it and I'll teach you some tricks, you don't have to hide behind these jokes."  
The older brother was shocked only for a few milliseconds before regaining that famous grin that distinguished him so much from the others "Oh Sammy the only one who could teach tricks here" he replied "is me" and with this last sentence he got up and got behind the wheel of the Impala before Sam could answer him.  
A quarter of an hour and four rock songs later they found themselves at the door of the motel room they had rented. Only then they realized how tired and exhausted they really were and, without even changing or taking a shower, they slipped under the covers of their beds and fell into a deep sleep.  
***  
They woke up the next day at almost two in the afternoon, hungry and not completely perfumed. They took a shower, went to the nearest restaurant and took the usual burgers and salad without caring about the money they were spending. Dean found himself asking for a double portion using the excuse of 'sorry I'm incredibly tired' and then they went back to the motel. Only there they noticed that something was wrong, or at least Sam noticed that Dean was moving in a strange way.  
"Nothing important" replied Dean to the question about why he wasn't moving his shoulders and it was only after half an hour and twenty forced supplications that the little brother finally extrapolated the words from his mouth: apparently our dear Dean, upon landing from that famous flight that the witch had made the boys do, he had fallen with all his weight on his left shoulder and could no longer move it freely. To be honest, it couldn't even be touched for the pain he felt, but Sam didn't have to know it precisely. "Let me help you," said the younger and Dean couldn't resist those eyes that begged him to help him, those stupid puppy eyes that his brother had always used to get everything he wanted. He made him take off his shirt to inspect the wound but there was no scratch that needed to be disinfected or sewn. It was simply a really good bruise that would settle over time. Too bad that the bumb did not go away even within a week and the elder of the two Winchesters was forcibly dragged by the other to the hospital.  
Apparently it was nothing that without a massage couldn't be put back in place but with the lack of money that had always distinguished the two brothers, they returned home with a few extra worries. "If you want, I can try it," Sam proposed once they got back to the hotel and it wasn't until Thursday of the week after the hunt that Dean agreed. In the end it would be nothing serious, one brother helping the other when needing it, nothing strange or excessively effeminate, Dean had thought.  
***

Still in their room Sam told Dean to lie on his bed, take off his shirt and forced him not to move. He got up to take some oil from his bag and came back sitting down next to his brother on the edge of the bed. He didn't want the other to feel too uncomfortable and because of that he tried to leave him all the space he needed.  
"When I was in Stanford I took lessons with Jess on how to do massages, nothing exceptional or complicated, but I think that with some effort I might be able to do a good job," he said smiling -even if Dean couldn't see him- as he dropped a few drops of oil on his brother's back. Dean was lying next to him with his face turned away and listened as the words Sam was saying fell from his lips soft and kind. Sam began to spread the oil on his brother's back and wherever his hands passed Dean felt the heat expand as soon as he touched him. Although he would never have admitted, the boy knew what he was doing and began to relax immediately, abandoning himself to those hands that with so much dexterity made the pain in the shoulder just a distant memory.  
Sam's hands moved along his entire back, passing through his shoulder blades, going to the muscles of his neck, then descending downwards to press on the muscles at the bottom of his back. He then repeated the process by changing the pressure he put in the passages. His fingertips ran gently across his back and the boy really knew how to find the most painful places in his body. As the session continued, Dean realized that the pain was decreasing and, on the other hand, the pleasure was increasing, until he realized -with regret- that a new problem was born. He tried to avoid it and said nothing but the desire to relieve the pain in his pants was becoming unbearable. He tried to make it go away in every way possible, even thinking about disgusting and lethal brain-eaters or whatever, but those hands on his back made his dilemma something he couldn't deal with, transforming even those thoughts into beautiful dreams.  
At a certain point Sam opened his mouth and asked him how he thought his shoulder was, just wanting to kill the silence that was in the room, but all he received were small and almost non-existent moans. He tried several times with different questions but Dean wasn't even daring to open his mouth and respond to his requests. Eventually he gave up and continued the massage, understanding that he wouldn't have got anything from Dean.  
Sam simply thought that he was doing a good job, even if the person concerned didn't reply.  
If on one hand Sam was sad because he didn't get a single answer, on the other hand Dean was sorry because he couldn't answer his brother: he would have liked to have a conversation, to congratulate Sammy because he was doing a beautiful job, but if he were to open his mouth, what could come out from it would have made everything extremely awkward. It is not an everyday thing to be turned on by your little brother and certainly Dean didn't want to see what would have happened if Sam had noticed. Thanks but no. For this reason, he limited himself to answers with his mouth closed, which did not allow his wild thoughts to come out of his mouth and make his brother be part of his most wrong moment of excitement in the last twenty-five years.  
After an hour they came to the silent conclusion that the massage was enough and had come to an end. That is the reason why Sam got up and went to wash his hands, while Dean laid on his stomach waiting for the moment when his erection was just a far thought. It was only after ten minutes from the end of the nightmare that he thanked his brother and complimented him, got up (with a problem solved between his legs) and stretched, offering to go and buy dinner, since it was now seven in the evening.  
After dinner they opted to go to bed and decided that the next evening they would go to have a drink together at the nearest bar. One wanted to get drunk to forget about the accident and the other simply wanted to spend a nice evening with his brother. They turned off the lights and both fell asleep with a smile on their lips.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been traveling and sleeping in the car for a week now and their bodies were asking for mercy. Almost a month had passed since Sam gave Dean a massage and none of them ever alluded to it again, not to mention the little incident Dean was ever going to remember in his life.  
They had stopped at a restaurant for dinner and were discussing about what to do: they could sleep in the car or rent a room with the last money they had. Needless to say, they both opted for the latter. It was not humanly possible to continue the family business if you were aching with every movement.  
They went to the nearest motel and asked how much they could afford with the money they had and received in response that only a room with a single bed could be bought. That was enough for them, because in the end it wasn't that they never slept together on the same bed.  
They gave false ids and walked with the bare minimum towards the room, opened the door and realized that perhaps they had taken a shitty decision. The bed was not large enough for two grown men and there was no sofa that could be used.  
They put the thought aside and took a shower one after the other, only remaining in boxers and t-shirts after, but when it was time to go to sleep, neither of them took the first step to get dressed.  
They found themselves undressed under the covers, backs that touched with each little movement and faces turned to the opposite sides.  
They chatted a little to kill time before falling asleep and they succeeded without problems, each lulled by the calm and relaxed breath of the other, knowing that at least in that exact moment they were safe and had nothing to worry about.  
Sam woke up at some point of the night and from the time signed on the phone he realized it was half past two. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Dean asleep facing him, his face uncrowded, with no frowning eyebrows or some mischievous smile. He looked like the old Dean, the one he liked - albeit with a troubled past- who didn't have to fake any emotion.

He was so lost in looking at his brother that he didn't notice that he was moving, but without waking up. The big brother was moving closer to Sam and this made him understand what was happening: he found himself with Dean's arm clutching him, his head stuck in the hollow of his neck and his warm breath all over it.  
He didn't dared to move, knowing that the slightest movement could wake his brother and that the position they were in wasn't the best ever. He couldn't go back to sleep even if he tried it, but everything changed as soon as he heard his name come out of his brother's lips, with such a delicacy that he let himself be embraced by him and fell asleep again.

*** 

It was Dean's turn to wake up after two hours, but he didn't check the time as his brother did, he just looked out the window at the sky and seeing it still dark he understood that the time to get up had not come yet. He tried to move but found himself unable; he noticed why and froze.  
For falling asleep with their backs pressed together this is a pretty funny situation: Dean's arms around Sam's torso that joined on his back, their legs entwined together with his little brother's leg resting on the side of his pelvis, Sam's face in the hollow of his neck with his mouth moving along its length with each breath. Dean's cheek was resting on his brother's hair and he could really smell them - the boy persisted with using five thousand products for that hair - that filled his nostrils and he couldn't help staying there, surrounded by Sam and everything that was Sam. If just a few moments they were facing each other, at a certain point the minor moved and went to position himself halfway over Dean: the leg that was previously positioned above his side was now between his legs and was dangerously approaching an off-limits area, at least for those who were part of the family. He tried to move but this made the grip of Sam's arms even tighter and they got closer and closer. The more Dean tried, the more the distance between the two decreased and they found themselves as close as possible, intricate with each other and extremely sensitive. Or at least that -the sensitive part- was for Dean. Soon Dean found himself with Sam's knee in contact with his member and, with each movement, this went to rub against the growing erection that the major tried so hard to make go away. He tried to put more force to get away from Sam but the little brother did nothing but cling to him more and make sounds of protest. The situation was completely wrong and it got worse and worse; this, however, went on until the minor separated of his own initiative. Without wasting any more time Dean jumped to his feet and headed for the bathroom to relieve some pain.  
He didn't even try using a cold shower, directly opening the button of his pants and putting his hand in his boxers. It didn't take long - the situation with his brother had been going on for a while - and as soon as he realized what he had done he cleaned himself up and left the house, regardless of the fact that the dawn had not yet arrived or that Sammy would wake up with no one next to him.

As soon as he closed the door behind him, he took a deep breath, inhaling the outside air and got behind the wheel of the Impala, regardless of where he would go or when he would return. Sam had a phone and could always call him if he needed him. He didn't come back until three o'clock in the afternoon, with wrinkled clothes and lipstick on his neck. Finding someone to spend a couple of hours with was not difficult for Dean Winchester, even if it was morning and the time to drink hadn't come yet . As soon as he got back to his room he found Sam at the table surfing the net like any other day. He didn't bother to say goodbye to his brother and went straight in the shower. Maybe a nice hot shower would make him forget what had happened that night.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday night when Sam and Dean decided to go out for a drink. There was a bar near the motel they were staying in that seemed to be made perfectly for them and it didn't take them long to take a shower and walk towards the pub.  
As soon as they entered, they scanned the room and assimilated its characteristics: counter in front of them, pool tables on the left, bathrooms at the bottom on the right placed next to the tables. They quickly checked for emergency exits and walked over to the counter.  
"Two beers and two shots of whatever you like" Dean smiled at the waitress who was serving them and watched as she walked away to prepare their order.  
"Someone here is going to end the night happily" said Sam.  
"Oh Sammy you have no idea," replied Dean and drank the shot of tequila that the girl had just brought. His brother did the same thing and the alcohol burned his throat, making him squint, but this didn't stop them from ordering more.  
They soon found themselves with five shots each of various spirits and, although Dean was only a little tipsy, Sam was now drunk, mumbling confused words and dragging them in a disorderly way.  
Dean was winning a game in which he had bet practically all the money he had when he felt himself embraced from behind and a strong smell of alcohol pervaded his nostrils. "Deeaannn what you doooing?" Sam said in his ear, regardless of the curious eyes that were watching them.  
Dean immediately calmed down as soon as he recognized that it wasn't a stranger who had stuck to his back, but he remained alert for the hungry-looking men and women who had settled their eyes on his brother.

"Sam I'm playing pool, but I promise that as soon as I'm done here I'll come back to you, okay?" Dean said casting his gaze on Sam's face,that was resting on his shoulder. The distance between their lips was almost nonexistent, but it didn't matter. They were brothers so who cares.  
The bigger brother wanted to return his attention to the game that his brother had interrupted, but if the body of the minor attached to his was making thinking difficult, even more difficult were his movements. He couldn't bend over with Sammy glued to his back!  
"Sammy, let me finish the game and then I'll be right back to you. Okay?" Dean said softly and convinced him to sit on a chair near the table, at least to keep an eye on him.  
Sam let himself be guided by the words and gestures of the oldest and when he found himself seated, he could not take his eyes off his brother, his movements, his gaze, the concentration that was reflected on his expression, everything he did. He was hypnotized by these little things that simply made Dean, well... Dean.  
The flow of his thoughts was so intense and steady that he didn't notice that Dean was talking to him with a worried expression.  
"Sam, Sammy, are you okay dude?" he said and for that sentence he recovered immediately.  
"Heyy sure I'm here, don't you see me?" he said and laughed, dangerously approaching the other's face.  
Dean stood immediately and told him that they were going home; he didn't think Sam was able to support other drinks in case they still arrived.  
The older brother helped Sam to get up, placing an arm around his hips and putting one of his around his shoulders.  
As soon as they got out of the bar Sam lost his balance and Dean helped him not to fall. The younger one put his hands on the other's chest to stabilize himself and felt the muscles under his hands contract and work to support both of them.  
The contact gave him goosebumps and as soon as they got up he wanted to do it again, because he liked it and because the alcohol made him more affectionate than usual.  
To his regret, however, it didn't happened again and they soon found themselves in front of the door of their room; Dean put Sam against the wall and opened the door, then helped him in and placed him on the bed. He helped him take off his shoes and jacket, then told him to remove his pants and shirt in case he wanted a better sleep and went to the bathroom.  
Sam did nothing and remained still at the foot of the bed thinking about his brother, how he managed to show his affection with so little, without having to use words.

Dean returned from the bathroom wearing just his boxers, ready to go to sleep, but as soon as he saw the state in which Sam had remained he stopped and approached him. "Sammy you all right?" but Sam was too busy thinking and didn't answer him. Dean sat next to him on the bed and Sam turned around, pulling Dean towards him and hugging him.  
Dean, taken aback, was dumbfounded for a few seconds, then wrapped his arms around the youngest and resting his chin on his head.  
"Shh Sammy, everything is fine, everything is okay" and meanwhile he moved his hand along Sam's back, trying to make him feel safe.  
Sam let himself be lulled by it and, once calmed down, he did not separate himself from Dean and they remained embraced.  
Dean was the first to detach himself and made Sam stand up, went over to him and removed his t-shirt. It would have been more embarrassing if they hadn't alcohol in their blood, but nobody commented it. When it was the turn of the pants he stopped for a moment, but he sent every voice in his head to Hell, knelt in front of his brother and opened the button, sliding the zipper and inserting two fingers in the belt, before starting to remove them.  
When he was done he made Sam lie down under the covers, but as soon as he turned to go to his bed, a hand on his shirt stopped him. "Dean would you like ... Just kidding, nothing. Goodnight."  
"Tell me Sammy, it's not a problem" and when the little boy looked at him he changed his mind; it was evident that the question made him uncomfortable, but Dean's relaxed gaze would make him reveal even his darkest secrets.  
"Would you like to sleep with me tonight? Only tonight then I won't ask you anymore, promise," said Sam embarrassed, with his whole face on fire and his heart beating wildly.  
Dean did not have to hear it twice and made the younger one moved a little, raising the covers and slipping underneath with his brother. Sam thoughtlessly moved closer and put his head over Dean's chest, who surrounded the other's body with his arms, making small circles on his back with his fingertips.  
Right there it was just the two of them without any distraction, like when they were smaller and Dean used to rock him to sleep when he was too afraid to fall asleep or he could feel the lack of parental presence.  
Thus they fell asleep, comforted and reassured by each other's breaths.


	4. Chapter 4

They had just finished a hunt, a group of werewolves that had been terrorizing and killing people on a mountain town near Deer Valley, in Utah, and they were heading to their motel. Nothing spectacular with its greenish wallpaper and yellow curtains, but the boys just needed a place to rest.

Sam had seen the monster scratch Dean, but he knew that he couldn't get Dean to be medicated if he started insisting. In these cases a long wait was worth, because in the end the big brother would have realized the gravity of the situation and would have asked the other to be helped.

The only problem with the injury, however, was the place where Dean had been hit and he didn't feel comfortable - after the latest events in the proximity of his brother - with feeling the hands of the other on his chest, delicate and careful while disinfecting and bandaging the wound.

He would do it alone, he decided. He went to the bathroom, locked the door behind him and started cleaning the scratch. The position he had to maintain and his little patience, however, made him send all his good intentions far away from rationality and, raising his hands in the air exasperated, he dropped all the necessary tools in the sink.

The noise worried Sam who, in the blink of an eye, found himself with his ear pressed against the bathroom door to ask if everything was okay.

"Sam don't worry, I just dropped the scissors in the sink" Dean had replied and this had reassured the minor, but for the second time (because Dean tried to repeat the mechanism... but failing), in addition to the metallic noise, a not too flattering swearing was added.

Sam did not allow himself to be convinced this time and began knocking on the door, asking his brother to let him in. One could never be too sure after returning from a hunt with werewolves, as well as vampires or whatever. 

"Dean let me in. I promise to get out as soon as I make sure there are no problems," Sam asked. "Please Dean" and the major could only open the door to let the worried brother enter.

Sam scrupulously observed the face of the other for a dozen seconds, looking for some signals that could indicate a possible transformation, but realizing that there was nothing he sighed with relief and calmed down.

"Dean what's the matter? Why did you swear before?" asked the minor and Dean replied that he couldn't fix the wound by himself. Not being able to help or not to be able to succeed in such a simple operation troubled him, and making Sam do all the work made him feel completely useless.

Sam didn't need to be told to understand that Dean didn't like to make him do all the word, but that didn't bother him. On the contrary, he was always thrilled to feel useful. Deep in his heart he knew that his was now a sick need to please Dean, but the affection he felt for him was far from negative and could only grow bigger every day.

Sam made Dean sit on the edge of the bed and placed a chair in front of him, on which he would then sit. With a tap on the knee, he told him to open his legs and stood in the middle. They were close enough to feel each other's warmth , but right now putting Dean's wound back was a priority and they didn't mind.

The little brother soaked a piece of cotton with disinfectant and gently began to rub it along the whole wound, cleaning it. At each touch, blood was removed and Sam had to repeate the passahe more times than he expected.

"Dean tell me if I hurt you," Sam said with a slight smile on his lips, knowing that Dean would've never admitted that he was feeling pain from disinfectant.

"Sammy you know you coul-" but he couldn't finish the sentence that a twinge of pain pervaded him. He tried not to show it but the proximity made missing even the smallest details impossible.

Sam laughed under his teeth to preserve his brother's "masculinity", but he knew that someday he would whip out the argument to make fun of him.

The minor carefully cleaned the wound of all the blood and started using the bandage. It was not an extremely deep or extensive injury, but the place was not one of the best ones- right above the heart - and he had to pay a lot of attention to it. Sam began to place the bandage on the other's chest and asked him to help him, keeping the band still while Sam fastened it. With each pass made by Sam their hands touched and with each touch they both threw a look on each other's face, hoping not to be caught by the other. At the end of the treat, neither of them moved and they remained with their legs touching for a few minutes. Sam was the first to break the moment and say that he had finished his masterpiece, distancing himself from the other and giving him time to judge whether the way he had bandaged the wound was too tight or uncomfortable. Dean moved his shoulder in multiple ways to test it and, once satisfied, patted his brother on the shoulder and ruffled his hair in a gesture of gratitude, because it was easier for him to communicate by acting than by speaking. That evening, given the pain that the wound was causing him anyway, Sam gave him painkillers and in a very short time Dean found himself slumped on the bed with a stupid smile on his face watching TV. They were broadcasting a mainstream program about pinguin lifes, but at the time it seemed the most important thing in the world. 

"Hey Sammy," said Dean before he could stop himself, with some of the medicine in his body that made him more malleable. "Thanks for today. I never tell you but I wanted you to know." He finished with a smile on his lips, before suddenly falling asleep without waiting for an answer from his brother. Sam was stunned but turned off the television and the light smiling, slipping under the covers and observing his brother's face until he reached sleep in peace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of this chapter

Another week was starting and Sam found a call on his phone. Apparently it was Jody and she wanted to ask if the boys were free to solve a case the woman had heard of in a city close to hers.

"Of course Jody, no problem. Send me the address so we can leave this afternoon" and in the meantime he started gesturing to Dean with his head and arms to start getting ready, since they had a new job to take care of.

It did not take them long and in little more than an hour they found themselves on the road, on board of the Impala with Dean's usual rock music at full volume. Sam would never admit it but these were the moments he appreciated most in his life: Dean, the Impala, the music he didn't like and the smile on his lips, while he saw a lot of different landscapes moving outside his window.

After a few hours they arrived in South Dakota and went straight to Jody's barracks. They knew she was on duty at the moment so it seemed right to go say hi to her. It had been a while since they had seen each other so it would've been a pleasure to see her.

"Look who's here!" as soon as they entered the station they saw Jody get up and greet them.

"Hey Jody you alright?" Sam smiled at the woman and hugged her, wondering when it had actually been the last time they saw each other. A few weeks or maybe a few months, he no longer remembered. You didn't really care about time if your job was abou killing monsters and saving humanity... again.

"It's all right here Sam. How are you doing? I hope nothing serious happened while you were away," said the woman calmly as she moved to embrace the other brother who was waiting for his moment. He would never admit it, but Dean appreciated these moments, where he could see that everybody was good and there were no imminent problems to solve. "Where's my hug?" the older brother said, smiling and taking his friend in his arms "I hope you don't prefer Sammy to me, Jody" he added jokingly, telling her that everything was okay and that there had been no accident on the way.

"I'm glad to hear from you guys, but there are things I have to tell you about this case" so they found themselves talking about the house that, according to many locals, was haunted. Apparently many of the people who had gone to live there or had entered the house in one way or another had never returned. For this reason no one wanted to go there anymore, although it wasn't completely closed to the public. People were free to buy it, but no one seemed to have enough courage, despite the low price and perfect maintenance.

"Okay Jody. We'll see what we can do and then tell you" Sam stood up and they left the barracks, but not before saying goodbye to Jody in the same way as before, embracing and wishing she wouldn't end up in any mess.

They left the station and headed two cities north, where the renowned house of horrors was located and they booked a room for some hours. The usual method of the Winchester brothers to decide what to do. They had managed to get some information about the building and found that all the people who had disappeared from that house were all couples looking for a house to live in together. None of the single buyers, or someone that had no intention of buying it for their partner, had ever been touched. It did not take long for the brothers to understand that they probably had to do with a vengeful spirit, probably left by the lover and seeking revenge against all those who, on the contrary, hadn't had such a misfortune.

The boys understood that to defeat the entity in the house they had to find someone who would pretend to be their partner. Needless to say, their good intentions turned out to be useless, counting that nobody was close enough to help them and that Jody didn't have time for this case. The last option left was to pretend to be a newly created couple, who was looking for a place to stay, even if they weren't so sure about the plan.

"It's the first and last time we do such a thing Sam," Dean gritted his teeth as they headed to the house. They had to act as best as possible to appear credible if they wanted their plan to work and tried to convince the seller to give them the opportunity to spend a week in the house without paying, to see if they were really sure about the purchase or to test if the rumors were true.

"You know, my boyfriend is not the bravest person in the world and I would like to make him understand that there is no spirit in that house that he could be afraid of," said Dean, smiling falsely because of the embarrassment at the word 'boyfriend' and placing his hand on his brother's thigh with a little too much force.

At the sudden movement Sam jumped but tried not to show it with a cough. Dean would pay for it, that's for sure. Without arousing suspicion, he placed his hand on the major's and slowly moved it to his knee, away from parts that Dean should never touch.

"Unfortunately Jack is right. I'm not a fan of this sort of thing," Sam said, using the fake names they had given themselves just before they entered the building. Jack and Daniel, the new gay couple in town. Too bad they wouldn't have stayed enough to get to know the neighbors.

They persuaded the man to get the keys to the house for a week and in just under half an hour they found themselves in front of the house with the Impala. They got off at the same time and took their bags with them. The earlier they got rid of this problem the better. As soon as they entered the house they noticed the twentieth-century furniture and went to put their stuff on the chairs already present in the kitchen. They split the rooms and checked them all, from the cellar to the attic: wherever they went there was no living soul, no pun intended.

Nothing moved all afternoon and when evening came they found themselves with only one bed to sleep, since there wasn't the sofa. At least the bed wasn't small and they could have slept far from eachother without a problem.

While one was undressing, the other was in the bathroom and vice versa. As soon as they slipped under the covers in only their boxers they heard a noise coming from the living room. Nothing striking, but their hunter instinct took over.

They walked with the guns in their hand, but they didn't hear any noise during the whole inspection. They blamed some animal that lived in the wall.

They went back to bed and started to get comfortable under the covers but the noises began again. This time, however, they stayed in bed, trying to understand what was causing them. The fall of some lamp made them get up on their feet but even after that they didn't hear anything. They went back to bed for the third time and tried to understand the method of action of this ghost.

"Maybe it only does something if we are close or we are doing something that 'it' doesn't like, in the end only couples have been attacked. Maybe it's the closeness between the people," said Sam and they thought about what to do.

"You mean we should act like an actual couple Sam? Awesome" but Dean did nothing to get away, on the contrary he relaxed under the covers and approached the other imperceptibly. Sam instead changed his position to stay completely in contact with Dean, from shoulders to feet so they both felt the warmth of the other. Dean twitched at the touch, not expecting the sudden change, but understanding that Sam wouldn't go further he calmed down again.

"Nice method Sammy, but next time don't rush things" he joked and winked at Sam, who had to turn away to hide the blush. Apparently the method worked because the noises became more incessant and close and in a short amount of time the ghost materialized in front of the bed. In a few seconds they raised their weapons, but as the ghost appeared, in the same way it disappeared.

As Dean swore and Sam threw himself on the bed tiredly. "It can't disappear every time we're ready to attack, damnit" Dean shouted. He turned to speak to his brother, but as soon as he did he realized that the younger had fallen asleep. How could he right now was a mystery, but Dean didn't really think too much about it and went to get a blanket, sat down next to his brother's peaceful body and covered them both. That evening, he realized, he wasn't going to get too much sleep.


End file.
